Since our last renewal, the challenges for biomedical researchers of keeping up with the scientific literature have become even more acute. Last year marked the first time that Medline indexed more than a million journal articles; more than 210,000 of these had full text deposited in PubMedCentral, bringing the total number of full texts archived in PMC to over 3 million. The stunning pleiotropy of genes and their products, combined with the adoption of genome-scale technologies throughout biomedical research, has made obsolete the notion that reading within one's own specialty plus a few top journals is enough to keep track of all of the results relevan to one's research. Fortunately, advances in biomedical natural language processing and increasing access to digital full text journal publications offer the potential for innovative new approaches to delivering relevant information to working bench scientists. We hypothesize that realizing the potential of biomedical natural language processing applied to full text journal articles to make a sustained and powerful contribution to biomedical research requires contextualizing Biomedical natural language processing in the daily life of bench scientists, focusing on their unmet information gathering needs, and providing interfaces that fit well into existing research workflows.